Big Flakes (transcript)
Episode: Big Flakes episode begins Ren and Stimpy are in the car. Stimpy: It sure was nice of your parents to load of their gavities for the weekend. Ren: Sure is nice of your pants to load us this station wagon. bumps at Snow. Ren: OW! falls at Car. Stimpy: OW! Ren: WE'RE HERE! Stimpy: YUPPIE! Ren: Go unpack the car and I'll get the door. will see Stimpy's suitcase and frowns, picks up the suitcase with you. The house was rough. Ren: Log sweet log. Stimpy: It's get everything we need. Looky, Ren! A big toasty fireplace. Ren: And a six month apply of toast mate turkey! Stimpy: And a real log skin rug. Ren: Look, the unatural guy are be in day! was watering as steam. Ren: Yay, this is great! I'll the comvince at home. Let's take a hay and get some rest, great day of misrable tomorrow. nods "Yes". Fades that night, Stimpy: begging And bless the trees, and the rocks, and the pretty snow, and bless Baceta, and Marta, and little Gretel, and oh, I forgot the other boy, what's his name? And the icicles, and the car, and the mountains, and lakes, OH! And the onions, and chainsaws, and eggplants, and the spiders and cockroaches, and please, bless the windows, the chickens... Ren: Please Father, make him shut up! Stimpy: And bless my catbox, and the Umbrella Company.. Ren: WHIP IT UP ALREADY!! to house and snow, The screen was shaking, echos "Already" Snow was about to fall. Cuts to Stimpy. Stimpy paused. Stimpy: begging, quiet And bless my ill-tempered best friend, Ren. loudly AMEEEN!!!! to house and snow, The screen was shaking, echos loudly "AMEEEN!!!!, Snow was falling and smashing the house, Fades in the morning, Cuts Ren and Stimpy was sleeping in bed. The clock was ringing. Stimpy: SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!!! was looking at the window, tongue was licking at the window and he runs offscreen and nose too and it has a face and nose on the window. Stimpy: I wanna play in the snow! Snow snow snow! Snowy snowy snowy! I wanna play in the snow! Snow snow snow! Snowy snowy snowy! Snow snow snow! giggles kicks Stimpy out. Ren will push Stimpy and Stimpy has a heavy coat and mittens and scarfs and gloves too. Ren: Right. Now why don't you go outside and play in a snow. You can stay out as long as you like. See in a week or so! Have fun! will push Stimpy to the bunch of snow and slams the door. Ren: Now it's my chance to wild the be day. knocks offscreen, Ren was walking at the door, he opens up, Stimpy was smiling and it's a bunch of snow and snow is falling right inside the house. Stimpy: WOW! We're snowing from the winter! Do you know what this means? Six months but nothing of quality time with his best pal, Ren. Ren: Six months? Why are we gonna do for six months!? Stimpy: thinking Hmmmm...... an idea I know! We can play... GAMES! was twitching his eye and Fades to Ren sitting on a sofa. Stimpy was blubbering. Ren: Blithering eediot. was drooling. Stimpy: Duhhh, duuuhhh... Ren: Imbecile. was bonking his head with a hammer. Stimpy: WAMP WAMP WAMP WAMP! WEH! Ren: Numbskull. will his mouth on his face, inhales and he muffled. Ren: Steupid raving fool. Stimpy: happily Duhh, that's right Ren! You win again! shows a "Stupid waving fool" on his paper and Stimpy pokes his nose. Ren: Alright, we're playing charades long enough. Why don't you make yourself useful and start the fire. Stimpy: EEE! Ren: Finally, just me and my bee day. looks at the fireplace. Stimpy: But Ren, What'll I burn? Ren: HUH? What'll you burn? I don't care what'll you burn, steupid. are on fire and steaming on the log. Ren: Well Stimpson, I gotta hand it to you, this is one swell fire. Stimpy: burnt Ya like it? It's my very first. Ren: Now be a good lad and drag up to the kitchen and plucker up some dinner. Stimpy: Okie Dokey Hokey! walks. Ren: offscreen Well find it some wild frozen moose meat in the fridge. Stimpy: Uhhh, nervously I, uh, already used the moose meat in a fire. Ren: WHA?!? looks shocked at the moosemeat are on the fireplace, Ren stomps angrily walking at Stimpy. Ren: EHH! EHH!!! wrist his arms and face turns red to anger. Ren: EHHH!!! Stimpy: Uhh, so, You're angry, aren't you? has three fingers and waves his hands. Stimpy: Three words? Three adverbs? You're making very very VERY angry? has punch his fist. Ren: EEhhh! Stimpy: Are you gonna hit me? was pointing his nose and chuckles. Stimpy: For the nose? punching so hard at Stimpy, Screen was having three stars twirling around and background turns black. Fades to black. In the deleted scene, Calendar is changing. Ren was waiting for dinner, Stimpy was inventing his food the calendar. Stimpy: VI-OLA! Burn down the edges! Just how you like it. look at the Calendar. It says "Monday". Ren: I hate mondays! Stimpy: But you ate all the sundays. Ren: Whipped cream! Where's the whipped cream?!? was handing a whipped cream. Ren: And don't be stand to eat! put the whipped cream on the calendar and Ren was eating it and he chows down. The calendar is changing and changing. Ren was stranded and alone and he's shivering. Ren: chuckles The walls are closing in on me! Closer. Closer! There's no one there! I've gotta get outta here! I need more room! pants Can't... breathe! I NEED... AIR!!! pants Stimpy: Ren, relax! It's okay! It's just a comaphobia acting up again. Ren: and pants Oh yeah, what about the serere acaphobia! looks at the tall men like him. Wolf was howling offscreen. Stimpy screams and he lays down scared. Ren still shivering. Ren: Yeah! giggles I guess your fear words.. like "dreasacaphobia"... "angeraphobia".... and a "bigawigaphobia" AHH!! Stimpy: STOP IT!!! STOOOOP IT!!!! maniacally doorbell sound effect was hearding. Stimpy: Duhhh, I'll get it! opens the door. Pizza Boy: Pizza boy. I got your pizzas and everything and I do mean everything. Stimpy: Duhh, we didn't no pizza. Pizza Boy: Wait a minute. You're not boys in the band. Stimpy: No. Pizza Boy: RUN HOUSE, KIDS! Stimpy: Sorry, wrong house. That's okay. Bye now. drives out with two womens and two mens. Stimpy looks away and the few seconds, the bunch of snow falls at the door and slams the door. Stimpy: giggles Boys in the band. What a dope. calendar keeps changing and changing and changing, Until... Stimpy: Ren? looks at Stimpy. Ren: I'm sorry, Stimpy, I've been holding out on you. sniffs This is whole cabins made of... CHOCOLATE! SEE!? Stimpy: Hey, i've been holding out on you too. All this time, i've been eating... Peanut brittle. Ren & Stimpy: Let's share. was eating nails and was eating log and he both chows down. Fades to Ren & Stimpy all alone in the snowhouse. Fades to house made of snow. The fat men was sitting on the chair and two womens are passing the beachball at the pool, and the sun is shining. Fades to black at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts